Cut Wrists, Pies and I Love You's
by Captain Storm Sparrow
Summary: Sweeny cuts himself, Mrs Lovett binds it, then they get into the bed and three important words are said. AU Mrs Lovett and Sweeny don't die at the end of the film.


Moonlight glinted on silver, casting a man's figure into silhouette as he sat by the window.

He was lost in thought while polishing one of his precious silver razors, humming softly and tunelessly.

"Mr T?"

The voice startled him and the razor slipped, nicking his wrist. He stared at the blood starting to flow, dark eyes wide. He'd never cut himself. Ever.

"Mr T?" the woman's voice said again.

Blood dripped onto the floor.

"Jesus Mr T! You've cut yourself! Come here" Mrs Lovett's voice was brisk as she took him firmly by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Her hand closed over his bleeding wrist, the other removing the razor from his other hand, slipping it into the sheath on his waist where it always sat.

She guided him into her kitchen, sitting him at the table and reaching for a reasonably clean cloth, tying it tightly around his wrist. Then she poured a glass of gin, setting it in front of him.

"Get it into you" .

He threw back the glass and she refilled it before pouring one for herself.

"Did you mean to?"

"What?" he asked, staring distantly at the grimy wall.

"Did you try to cut yourself?" Mrs Lovett asked, twisting a curl around her finger as she knocked back her gin.

"No" .

His tone was flat, face emotionless as he fingered the cloth she'd just tied.

"What'd you do if I called you a liar?" she wondered.

"What I just did accidently to myself, only it'd be deliberate and much higher up. There'd be more blood and a body at the end of it" he answered in the same flat tone.

He took a swig of gin, resting his elbow on the table, long bloody fingers cupping his chin. His shirt sleeve was bloody too, Mrs Lovett noticed.

"You're an idiot Benjamin Barker" she said.

"Sweeny Todd" he snapped, reaching for his glass, slamming it down in displeasure when he found it empty.

Mrs Lovett half-filled it and he drained it, then gestured for another.

Again, she only half-filled it. He scowled at her and she poured more. He threw it back with an insane smile, his dark eyes glittering.

"Give me your shirt" she said sharply.

"Why?"

"Because it's all blood. Your blood" .

Slowly Sweeny set down his glass and stood up. He removed his waistcoat before grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He handed it to Mrs Lovett , who was unable to stop her gaze flickering over his bare, muscular upper body.

Blood, drying now, covered half his lower arm, red trails snaking towards his elbow, his hand stained with it. The cloth she'd tied was red too, it's blood also drying.

Sweeny reached for his razor, only to have it snatched out of his hand.

He glared at Mrs Lovett.

"I was going to clean it" he growled.

She snorted.

"An' cut yourself again? Not happening. I'll get your blood off it, like I'll do to your shirt".

After a moment, Sweeny nodded slowly.

"Alright. Thank you".

He glanced down at his bloody arm.

"I'm going to wash".

"There'll be a pie ready soon. A proper one" she said.

"Thank you" he said again. He hesitated at the door. "Where's Toby?"

Mrs Lovett shrugged. "Down below putting pies into the ovens".

"I see" said Sweeny as he left the room, heading into the bathroom.

He washed and put on a fresh shirt, then went into the kitchen to find Mrs Lovett and Toby at the table. Toby nodded happily.

"Ello Mr Todd. 'Ave some pie".

Sweeny accepted a pie from Mrs Lovett, pulled out a chair and sat next to Toby.

"I cooked it" said Toby proudly, gesturing to the pie. "What d'you think?"

Sweeny chewed slowly, then swallowed and smiled.

"It's excellent. You cooked it you say?"

"Mum made it but I did the oven bit and made sure it didn't burn" .

"Good lad Toby. What did you do with my razor Nellie?" Sweeny asked as he took another bite of pie.

Mrs Lovett handed the razor back and Sweeny ran a thumb lovingly over it before tucking it away next to the other in his belt.

They ate the pie ,chatting casually about anything and everything. Once the dishes had been cleared Toby asked, "why weren't you in your shop today Mr Todd?"

"Fancied a day off" said Sweeny, fingering the cloth around his wrist again as he picked pie crumbs off the table and popped them into his mouth. They had a glass or two of gin before Mrs Lovett sent Toby to bed, set up the shop for the morning and then accompanied Sweeny to the bedroom they now shared.

Sweeny turned his back as Mrs Lovett changed, then she extended the same courtesy to him before slipping under the covers.

Sweeny's bare back brushed against her skin, sending tingles through her. He rolled over and shook his pillow to make it comfortable before laying a hand on her waist, pulling her against him.

"Lie beside me" he murmured in her ear, his arm wrapping across her stomach as he bent his legs, tucking them behind hers. Her backside rested perfectly in the curve of his hips and her hair brushed his nose. It smelled like roses. He breathed deep, then exhaled happily.

Mrs Lovett giggled. "That tickled" she said. The barber smirked before breathing lightly on her again , ruffling a few strands of her hair. His fingers stroked the soft fabric of her black nightdress, sending tingles through her again.

"I loved you once" .

"No Nellie. You loved Benjamin Barker. He's gone".

"I think I know who I love Sweeny. And I think it's you" said Mrs Lovett softly.

"Hmm...what?!" exclaimed Sweeny.

Mrs Lovett smiled.

"I love you Sweeny Todd. I love who you are now, not who you used to be".

He rolled to face her, dark eyes meeting her chocolate-coloured ones, holding her gaze.

"Say that again" he demanded softly.

"I love you Sweeny Todd".

He nodded to himself, then cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheekbones gently.

"Prove it" he breathed.

She wrapped her hand around the back of his head, then moved closer, their eyes still locked as her lips met his.

He tasted of gin. Gin with a trace of pie.

She loved it.

She loved _him._

 _Disclaimer-Not mine_

 **A/N My first ever Sweeny Todd fanfiction! This takes place after the end of the film as though nobody died. Review? Pretty please?**


End file.
